vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mancuso Detective Agency
Angelo Mancuso started the Agency when the SIS was kicked out of the Vista City Police Department on the orders of Mayor Simons. Angleo and the actual Bureau 13 agents were fired. the rest of the department was reassigned. Some quit. Angelo using his private resources started the Mancuso Detective agency. He hired the fired SIS officers and detectives in order to investigate the reason for the firing and to keep the team together. Investigation uncovered the Demonic Bank Robbers, a coven of male witches, that had used black magic to get Simons his position. Crippling the SIS was the price for their services. With the SIS out of the way they could operate more freely. Once the situation with Simons was solved and the Coven of black witches put away the SIS was reinstated and the fired officers rehired. Simons was threatened with prosecution or worse if he hinted about running again. However they would have to reveal certain things to get him canned, the stand off remained for four years. Several members, Such as Rebecca Stevens declined to be rehired and took other positions. On consideration Angelo decided to keep the detective agency running as a source of investigation not tied to the same rules as the cops and a blind for SIS activities that serve justice, but are not politically safe, even for the SIS. John Falstaff a disabled B-13 agent was brought into run the agency after Angelo discovered he was not superman and couldn't be a cop and a PI at the same time. The agency makes a living at the usual things that private detectives do. Staking out insurance fraud, tracking down cheating spouses and other "exciting" things. They are licensed by the State of California to do exactly these things and testify in a court about what they see. Being private detectives they have no power of arrest, but likewise live under much looser rules of acquiring evidence than do the police. Most of the detectives, a herd of 18, are not aware of the Agency's direct ties to Bureau 13, they are the bread and butter of the business. Of Note Are: *'John Falstaff' -- John was a disabled B-13 agent, yes a rare thing. John is a larger than life happy go lucky type that is everyone best friend. It's a useful talent in the private investigator business. He is the official face of the Mancuso Detective Agency. John had an artificial leg, this was corrected during the Healing Wave. He is back as an agent and considered well placed right where he is. B-13 *'Cindy Crawford' -- The Cheetah girl works full time as the receptionist. She has a PI license and She takes rare cases. B-13, police reserve, part of the know *'Norm Smith' -- Detective. Redneck looking guy in John Lennon glasses. Intellectual that can break bricks with his hands. "I am opposed to violence". Not in the Know *'Martin Short' -- Detective IT services, replacing Ed Finch. He was given charge of the super computer in the basement once HH was cleared out of same. Most of his work is in computer searches and forensics. B-13. *'John "Johnny" Russel' -- Detective. Mr. Bland. Telepath with a talent for not being noticed. It is about all he can do with it. B-13. *'Candice Darrow' -- Detective. Excellent for cheating spouse cases, if a little too zealous. Once burned and all that. The only positive thing is she is not gender biased in that respect. Cheating women are mailed just as hard. Not in the Know. *'Rudoph Valjenko' -- Former Commando, FBI Agent, Were-bear.Part of the Know *'Angelo Mancuso' -- Silent partner and owner of record. He doesn't even live in the state currently. Officially and forcibly retired. In the Know Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Groups Category:Bureau 13 Category:Business Category:Vista City